It is well known to use fiber optic systems to transfer, data, audio, video or other signals. Fiber optic systems have a number of features that make them superior, in some applications, to systems that use traditional copper cables, or the like. For example, fiber optic systems can have much larger information-carrying capability and are not subject to electrical interference. In addition, signals sent over long-distance optic fibers need less amplification than do signals sent over copper cables of equal length.
In a fiber optic system, it is typical for a transmitter assembly to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal that is introduced to one end of an optic fiber. A receiver assembly at the opposite end of the optic fiber receives and converts the optical signal to an electrical signal. In such a fiber optic system, it is common for optic fibers to be fused in a side-by-side arrangement for coupling purposes. An elongate section of one optic fiber is fused to an elongate section of another optic fiber so that optical signals flow between the fused fibers. Such a side-by-side fused interface, which can be characterized as a passive fusion coupler allows for good transfer of optical signals between the fused optic fibers, but provides no control over the amount of optical energy that is transferred, which can be disadvantageous in some applications.
It is also common for fiber optic systems to include powered couplers. A powered coupler includes an optical receiver, such as a photo detector, that receives an optical signal, converts the optical signal into electronic data, and supplies the electronic data to another powered coupler that transmits an optical signal. Whereas powered couplers can detect data on one optic fiber and transmit the data on another optic fiber, some aspects of the original optical signal may be lost in the transfer, such as the energy level or frequency level of the original optical signal, which can be disadvantageous in some applications.
Further, optical signals are often infrared and, therefore, not readily visible. As a result, technicians, or the like, that are troubleshooting, servicing or are otherwise in contact with an optic fiber carrying an infrared signal of certain characteristics may unknowingly be harmed by exposure to the infrared signal. This is a further disadvantage to the use of fiber optic systems.